


Flout

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Breathplay, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows he shouldn't, but that isn't going to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flout

Draco woke to find his body pushing against the cotton sheets of his dorm bed, the remnants of his pleasant dream still running through his mind. Moaning quietly, he reached a hand to his bedside table, groping around to find the wand and watch he knew were there. He sat up properly, ignoring the ache of his erection to check the time.

04:39 AM.

Groaning, he placed the watch back on the stand. It was too late for him to go back to sleep - he usually woke at a half to six, allowing him to prepare for the day without others watching.

Draco looked down toward the dent in his silk pyjamas bottoms, a thought forming in his head as his mind replayed the last of his dream – long, bony fingers trailing along his kin, along his cock, pushing in and out of his arse, making him scream.  He knew Severus had told him not to, had said rather clearly that he would be punished if he did, but… Surely the older man would not deny him, not when his body was craving the pleasure only Severus could bring.

Listening carefully for the soft snores of his roommates, Draco pushed the covers away from his heated body and stepped out of his bed. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed the uniform that he’d laid out the night before; he could shower in Severus’ quarters, after all. Ensuring he had all he needed, Draco carefully made his way to the room’s exit, treading quietly as not to wake anyone.

* * *

The breach of his wards roused Severus from his sleep, yet the developing fury reduced to light irritation when he recognised the presence of his lover. Sighing, he sat up where he lie, hand moving aimlessly to make the room fill with light. His back rested against the headboard as he watched the shut door of his bedroom, anticipating the appearance of the blond.

He should have known Draco wouldn’t’ve listened.

As expected, it was barely a minute later that Snape saw the handle twist and the young Malfoy step through the door, various items held closely to his chest. They were going to get caught, if the boy insisted on doing this.

“Draco—“

“I know you said not to,” the boy interrupted, smiling sheepishly. “But I had—I want to…”

“Want to what?” Severus asked, one eyebrow raised, as he watched Draco move, first kicking the door shut and placing his things on the armchair that rested in the corner of his room.

Draco walked to the edge of his bed, hands resting atop the silken sheets as he looked anywhere but at his professor. Severus did not miss the light flush on his cheeks, nor did he miss the boy’s poorly concealed erection. “I had a dream,” Draco mumbled, knowing not to get in the bed unless given permission.

“A dream?” Severus repeated, and the blond nodded. “And what, pray tell, happened in this dream?” Severus noticed the flush spread across the boy’s skin and smirked. He knew exactly what Draco would say, but if the boy wanted to knowingly disobey his rules, he would be humiliated. 

Draco squirmed where he stood, hands fiddling with each other where they rested. “I—you—we…”

“I don’t have all day, boy,” Snape said, hand reaching to grab Draco’s chin and force the younger man to look at him. “Spit it out.”

Draco inhaled sharply as the familiar authoritative tone entered his lover’s voice, and his cock ached at the bolt of arousal it sent through his body. “We were naked,” he finally replied, voice quiet. “You were touching me… fucking me. And I—I was moaning,” he ran his tongue over his lips quickly, wetting them, making them shine in the low light that filled the room, and closed his eyes. “Screaming, really. You had—you had my hands tied together, behind my back, so I couldn’t touch myself—“ Draco cut himself off, teeth gripping his bottom lip harshly to ensure the moan stuck in his throat was not heard. His body was almost trembling with arousal, hips rocking as his cock searched for some type of friction.

Severus felt the familiar ache of arousal coil through his abdomen as he listened to the boy. He knew he shouldn’t – not because Draco was his student, they’d dismissed that issue months ago – but because he had explicitly stated that the boy’s actions would not be tolerated. The two of them having no issue with the nature of their relationship did not mean that the rest of the school – or the Ministry, for that matter – shared their opinions, and Severus had no intention of being shipped off to Azkaban.

Yet, the boy was too beautiful to deny, especially now. The glistening red of his lips were begging to be wrapped around a cock, and Severus would be dammed if he was going to pass up the opportunity.

“Undress.”

Draco’s eyes snapped open at the single word and he looked towards the older man, uncertain.

“Do not make me repeat myself, Draco.”

Those words broke the trance the boy had been in, and he made quick work of his clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt and stepping out of his pyjama bottoms and underwear, Draco stepped away from the bed to place his discarded clothes neatly next to his uniform, aware that Severus didn’t tolerate untidiness.  

Turning back towards the bed, Draco’s eyes widened as he almost walked into Severus’ naked form. He’d been too caught up in his own movements that he hadn’t heard the professor’s actions.

“Well?” Severus asked, smirking. “On your knees. Now.”

Draco dropped to the floor before his brain had even processed what he was doing, winching as his knees made contact with the stone floor. Licking his lips once more, Draco moved a hand upwards to run his fingers over his lover’s growing erection. His tongue followed, the warm muscle licking a strip from the base of Severus’ cock to the head. Severus reached a hand out to rest against the boy’s head, his long fingers tangling in the blond locks that rested against the nape of Draco’s neck. Privately, he thinks Draco might be growing it out just so Severus will pull on it more.

“That’s it, good boy,” the professor said, thrusting his hips in and out of Draco’s mouth softly as the boy lapped at his cock. “Show me what a good little cocksucker you are.”

Draco moaned at his lover’s words, his eyes falling shut as the pleasure of submitting to Severus washed over him. He eagerly moved his mouth the way he knew Severus enjoyed it, bringing the older man to complete hardness.

Snape grabbed his wand from its resting spot on the bed, smirking when he noticed his boy’s eyes widen. “Hands behind your back, pet,” he ordered, watching with satisfaction as Draco quickly obeyed, clasping his hands at the small of his back.

Without further warning, Severus muttered the spell that would bind the boy’s hands together until they were done. Draco moaned again as he felt the familiar burn of the bounds, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he marvelled at the pleasure wracking his body.

Holding onto the young Malfoy’s head, Severus took control of the situation, his hips like a piston as he set a merciless rhythm, the movements of his cock barely giving Draco time to breath. Severus fucked the boy’s mouth, watching as the blond gagged, saliva pooling in his mouth as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

Quiet grunts began to leave the older man’s mouth as he continued his movements, well aware that he was causing the boy pain. Over the span of their relationship, Severus had come to learn what Draco wanted, what he craved, and it was not gentleness. Rather, it was the confident, ruthless movements that allowed the boy to submit, to stop thinking and just be.

Hips moving at a steady, brutal pace, Severus tightened his hold on Draco’s hair, marvelling at how stunning the blond boy looked on his knees, mouth stretched wide as his beautiful blue eyes stared up at Severus, beseeching despite the tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Good boy,” Severus groaned, his voice rough with arousal, one hand pulling at Draco’s hair while the other gently stroked a tear-stained cheek. “That’s my boy,” he said, eyes staring firmly into Draco’s, “That’s my good, good boy.”

The blond hadn’t been able to handle the roughness at first, but Draco had always been a fast learner, especially when it was something he wanted to learn. He’d quickly grown accustomed to Severus’ style, had quickly grown to crave the serenity it brought.

Another gagging sound left his student’s mouth as Severus felt his cock hit the back of Draco’s throat, his arousal building almost to the point of climax. His hand held Draco’s head steady as he fucked the boy’s mouth, his hips thrusting in and out a few more times before pulling out so his lover could breathe. Draco gasped for air, nostrils flaring as his lips slipped away from the head of Severus’ cock, saliva dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin.

Severus watched for a moment as Draco remained in his place, panting heavily with his head bowed. His own chest heaving with arousal, Severus moved his hands so one was placed under each of Draco’s arms, gently helping to boy to his feet.

“Please,” the boy whispered, head tilted up towards the older man’s mouth. Severus obliged, leaning down to gently move his lips against his lovers, a welcomed contrast to the movements of his hips.

“Lean over the bed,” Severus murmured against Draco’s lips, watching as his student struggled to bend over with his hands still bound behind his back.

The professor moved towards him, standing directly in front of Draco’s pert bottom as one hand trailed down the smooth skin of the boy’s back, the other fumbling around his nightstand for the tub of vanilla scented oil he kept there.  Once found, Severus poured a considerate amount over Draco’s arse cleft, using his fingers to rub around the boy’s entrance before finally applying the liquid to his fingers.

He made quick work of opening Draco up, watching in mild amusement as the boy began to shake, his body twisting and twitching in search of release. The older man waited until three fingers were firmly placed inside his lover’s hole before he went looking for the boy’s prostate, a quiet moan leaving his own mouth as Draco screamed at the contact, his body attempting to fuck himself on Severus’ fingers.

“I—I ca—can’t, please,” the boy begged, whining. “ _Please_ , professor.”

“Please what?” Severus asked, stilling his movements but not removing his fingers.

“Please fuck me,” Draco moaned, “Severus, _please.”_

“You’ll have to be more specific, Draco,” the dark haired man replied, smirking as he revived his movements. “I _am_ fucking you.”

Draco whined again, “No, no—with your cock.”

Severus leant over Draco’s bent body, his lips hovering over the boy’s ear. “You want me to fuck you with my cock?” he whispered, teeth nipping at the boy’s jaw. “Want me to ram into you so hard you won’t be able to sit properly all day, hmm?”

Draco’s body trembled as he let out a sob, nodding uncontrollably as he stuttered, “Yes, Merlin, _yes,_ please.”

“Good boy,” Severus stated, teeth scraping Draco’s skin before he stood again. “All you had to do was ask.”

The older man quickly removed his fingers, grabbed the oil and lathered his cock in the liquid before thrusting into Draco without warning, grunting in pleasure as the heat engulfed him and Draco screamed beneath him. He didn’t wait for Draco to grow accustomed to the stretch, instead choosing to thrust mercilessly in and out of the blond, knowing neither of them would last long. He angled his thrusts up, satisfied with himself when he hit Draco’s prostate on the third one. Listening to Draco’s moans and screams, Severus moved one hand to tightly hold onto one of the boy’s hips, lifting him slightly to make it even more enjoyable.

“Severus,” Draco whined, pushing back against each of Severus’ brutal thrusts. “I’m going—I’m—please.”

Snape grunted, knowing exactly what Draco was asking for. Squeezing Draco’s hip hard enough to leave a bruise, the older man moved his spare hand to Draco’s neck. The boy leant his head back to expose his throat, moaning loudly when Severus wrapped his long fingers around the boy’s throat and squeezed, not hard enough to cause any real danger, but enough for the pressure to undoubtedly be there.

Severus watched as Draco’s body began to convulse with his climax, his cock untouched, the room filling with the boy’s screams. The added tightness of Draco’s clenching was enough to send the professor over the edge, and he came, his warm seed filling the blond’s hole to the brim. 

Breathing heavily, Severus let his fingers gently trail to Draco’s clasped hands, working idly to remove the silken rope that held them together. Once undone, he discarded the silk to the side, his hands rubbing the red marks on Draco’s wrists softly before he pulled out of the boy.

He watched as his semen spilled out of his lover’s entrance, running down the smooth, creamy skin of Draco’s thighs before reaching the bed covers. Severus smiled, leaning down to kiss the nape of Draco’s neck chastely before helping the boy turn on his back.

“Kiss me,” Draco whispered, blue eyes looking up at Severus through heavy lids, a satisfied smile on his face.

Severus complied, leaning down to once again gently move his lips against Draco’s, pulling away only when he ran out of air. “Insufferable brat,” he murmured, placing feather light kisses to Draco’s throat. “I told you we needed to stop sneaking around.”

Draco smirked, his hand reaching up to tuck a strand of dark hair behind Severus’ ear, “Yet you’re incredibly thankful I disobeyed, correct?”

"Of course."


End file.
